


Black Clover Asta x Yuno one shots. Requests open!

by Mileniumbreaker12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Kissing, Lemon(maybe), M/M, dont't like don't read, kind of OOC Asta, kind of OOC Yuno, more or less Evil Asta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12
Summary: Just like it says in the title. The first chapter is something I thought of myself. Don't like don't read.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make a Yuno x Asta one shot series because there aren’t many. In this series you can post ideas in the comments on one shots you would like to see. Anything you like. I will try to make every single one possible, even though it might take some time since I have school. But remember only Yuno x Asta one shots will be posted. Other Shipping’s I see in the comments will be ignored

There he was. The strongest person Yuno had ever seen. The strongest person in the whole kingdom. Stronger than any wizard. Stronger than any foe. This person was strong enough to fight a whole flock of mages all on his own, without getting any scratches.

The wizard King? Oh no, not him. Although this person wished he was. The wizard King was strong yes, but he was even stronger in his own way. Unique and exotic in many ways.

The person he grew up with. The person he swore to protect. The person that protected him. The only person that could make him smile even after all those years. The person he confessed his love to. The person that returned his love. The person that didn’t know when to give up.

And finally… the person he was about to lose.

He was bend over in a fetal position, grunting in pain now and then. And there was nothing he could do. Nothing to help him.

Yuno had always been afraid he would lose Asta. Though he thought it would be because he was unable to use magic and didn’t receive a Grimoire at the tower, but now that Grimoire was going to take him away. If only he had known it would come to this. He would’ve burned the book the second he saw it.

But he didn’t see it coming. He thought it would be fine. He was proud of his boyfriend. Now everything changed. The elves had taken over the bodies of many magic knights. And the last magic stone, the one he had been carrying around all his live, had freed this beast.

This demon that was hurting his best friend, his rival, his lover. This was not how he wanted things to turn out. Even if he had promised, Yuno knew he would never be able to fulfill his promise. He still remembered this one conversation he had with him.

_**“Hey Yuno?”** _

_**“Hm?” the raven-haired teen turned his head towards his boyfriend.** _

_**The others face was halfway hidden in his shoulder. They were laying in his bed in the base of the golden dawn.** _

_**Recently Yuno noticed a strange behavior Asta was showing. He didn’t say anything though, convinced it was just something he was going through.** _

_**“Say Yuno, would you do anything I asked you?” he asked.** _

_**Yuno looked back at the ceiling. He didn’t even need to think about it. “Yes” he answered.** _

_**He felt Asta smile and shift a little, face now pressed against his side. The arms around his waist tightened.** _

_**“You’re a liar” he heard him mumble.** _

_**Yuno sat up in surprise, looking down at the other. Asta turned over onto his back and stared back with his forest green eyes. What he saw were different emotions at once. Worry, fear and even pain.** _

_**“What are you saying?” he asked.** _

_**Asta turned his head away in shame. Silence filled the room as he refused to give an answer. He shouldn’t have brought it up. He avoided eye contact as long as he could but Yuno soon grabbed his chin forcing him to look back into honey colored eyes.** _

_**“Look at me and answer me Asta. What do you mean?” Yuno pressed.** _

_**The iris in the ash blond teen’s eyes shook wildly as he searched for an answer. “There……. Is something I know you can’t do for me. I know you can’t promise it” he whispered.** _

_**The raven-haired teen looked down at the other, letting go of his chin slowly.** _

_**Asta looked away again. He didn’t understand it. What was there that Yuno couldn’t promise? He promised the world to Asta. That, no matter who would become wizard king, they’d live together in the palace.** _

_**What changed? Asta looked scared and worried. Something totally unusual for him. He was always so determent. Grinned and laughed at the fear enemies tried to imprint on him. He had cut himself to get rid of his cursed wounds, but he was afraid to ask something?** _

_**No, this wasn’t right. Something was up and he would find out what it was today. Yuno grabbed the other shoulders and pressed him into the mattress. He gritted his teeth.** _

_**“Tell me! What is it?!” he pressed out.** _

_**Asta sighed and took the others arms off his shoulders, without much effort. Sitting up, he crossed his legs.** _

_**“You know how I told you about that strange power I’ve achieved, right?” Yuno nodded.** _

_**“I’m scared that one day it’ll be to much for me to handle. That I’ll start hurting people” he confessed.** _

_**“Asta….” Yuno sighed. So this was it.** _

_**Yes, he was aware of the dark power Asta had control over. He had seen it a few times. But there was no way Asta would allow it to grow out of control. He was strong and his will overpowered everything he knew.** _

_**“I know you won’t be able to hold this promise, but please do it anyway. If something ever happens please do me a favor and-” Asta was cut off by a pair of lips against his own.** _

_**He and Yuno didn’t kiss that much, but when they did it was special for both of them. And he had no other choice but to submit to the taller teen. Closing his eyes, he melted into it and relaxed his muscles.** _

_**Pulling back, Yuno opened his eyes again, not even noticing he had closed them too.** _

_**“You’re right, as always. I can’t promise the thing you want me to, but I’ll promise you one thing” he whispered.** _

_**“I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen, and when it does, then I’m a big liar and will make it better. If it does, I’ll be there to save you as always.” And Asta began crying.** _

Asta had been right all along. He was a liar. Promised to protect him, that it would be alright. Yet he just stood there frozen in place while Asta was in pain. The demon was playing with him.

Yuno saw a small amount of blood dripping from the corners of Asta’s lips. Whatever was happening, it was hurting him. Yet, the demon hadn’t even touched him. He wasn’t even close to him.

But as the demon held out his hand, fingers slowly closing into a fist, Asta had hunched forward and fell to the ground rather quickly. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he would not allow Asta to be hurt even more.

Without thinking, Yuno threw a spell at the demon who didn’t even lose his balance. He did it again and again, always with the same result. Realizing it didn’t do any good, Yuno decided it was better to save the mana and help Asta.

The teen rushed over to the other, sliding to the ground in the process. He kneeled down in front of his boyfriend. Asta’s eyes were clenched shut, hands clutching his stomach and back. He was in great pain and Yuno had to do something before it was to late.

When he touched the other, he cried out in pain. He had just brushed his shoulder, but it was making things way worse. He quickly retreated his hand, glaring at the demon instead.

“Now don’t look at me like that. Someone has to bring his true self out” the demon taunted.

Yuno gritted his teeth. “There is nothing to change. It’s just hurting him!” he screamed.

“There is so much to change. The boy is special. Different. But it is the only way to show it. I could speed things up a bit, but it would just kill him. I have no use for someone dead” he smirked.

The hand closed further and Asta whimpered in pain. His whole body was burning. He couldn’t focus on anything. The voices he heard were burry and seemed so far away. He forced his eyes open for a moment, seeing an enraged Yuno in front of him. He was protecting him, like he promised.

He was there when he needed him. The teen couldn’t help but smile before another wave of pain hit him. It hurt so much. He wanted it to finally stop. But it felt like hours of torture for his whole body. Yuno felt helpless. There was nothing he could do.

His magic didn’t reach the demon and the smallest touch was hurting Asta even more. He had become sensitive to every single touch, no matter how light it was.

And his promise….

_“Hey Yuno…..”_

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t protect him. No matter how many times he tried, fate was against him, allowing every single enemy to hurt Asta, even when he was there. No exceptions.

_**“Say Yuno would you do everything I asked you?”** _

The hand of the demon finally closed and Asta completely slumped against the ground, unconscious. Yuno tried to calm his breathing. He wasn’t dead. No, he wasn’t. But now he kind of wished he did die, because this fate would’ve been better for Asta. After all, everything he was afraid of happened in seconds.

It started at his left hand. It slowly turned black and was crawling up his entire body, turning the skin black. When it reached his shoulder blades, black wings sprouted from them. When he opened his eyes Yuno almost lost his breath. Red orbs slowly traveled up to his face, meeting his own honey colored eyes.

“Asta…” he breathed.

For a second Asta seemed lost, not knowing where he was. It quickly faded away when he pounced on top of him and growled deeply. Yuno pressed against his shoulders, trying to get him off. He could hear the demon laugh.

He didn’t know how to react as Asta leaned down a bit. He felt him sniff at his neck, which was just a bit weird. Whatever was about to come next was prevented by a water spell knocking Asta off of him.

Yuno sat up, looking at his friend in surprise. Nozel and Noelle Silva were standing a few feet away. Noelle had casted a spell to knock Asta away. She readied herself for another attack.

“No wait!” Yuno stood up quickly, protecting the being that was sitting on the ground in a daze.

“That’s Asta” he yelled.

Noelle quickly put her wand away in surprise. She was about to attack one of her closest friends. And she hadn’t even realized it.

“That’s Asta?” she asked in surprise and shock.

That didn’t look like Asta at all. It looked like the other demon, who was watching them in amusement.

“It was” the demon answered. Yuno looked over, glaring at the demon.

“Now he’s a demon. Turning humans into demons has never been easy. They have to be bad at magic for it to work, which is pretty rare in this time. Have fun!” and with that he vanished into thin air.

Yuno let his gaze turn back to Asta. He was slowly regaining his senses. The newborn demon shook his head and stood up. The wings on his back folded themselves making it impossible to see then, when standing in front of him.

“I see” Yuno heard Nozel say.

“The enemy has turned one of our own against us.” The eldest Silva-sibling called out to his magic, ready to attack Asta himself.

_**“Hey Yuno?”** _

_**“If something ever happens…”** _

“NO!” Yuno threw his own spell against the mercury magic of Nozel.

Oh no, he would not allow this. Not this time.

“Step out of the way. Every single threat to the kingdom of Clover has to be erased.”

“Brother Nozel” Noelle gasped.

Yuno gritted his teeth. “He’s not dangerous. He’s still Asta. I know him, he would never hurt any of us. He would never turn against us if he had the choice” he exclaimed.

“But he didn’t have the choice. We don’t know how he will act, and I will not risk it” Nozel countered.

“If you want to hurt him, you’ll have to shoot through me” Yuno threatened.

Oh no, he wouldn’t step out of the way. Asta hadn’t even done anything yet. Yes, he had jumped on top of him, but you couldn’t call that an attack. Yuno himself wasn’t hurt from the action.

“Please, let him try brother” Noelle begged her oldest brother.

Nozel looked over at his sister. He could see the determination in her eyes. She was just like their mother. And how could he possibly say no to that? He just couldn’t. And trying wouldn’t hurt anyone right?

“Alright” he sighed.

“You’ll get your chance. But you Noelle will stay away until there is no danger” he said sternly.

Noelle nodded, smiling. As long as he was willing to give it a try, she was happy.

Yuno sighed as well. One chance is all he needed. And all he had.

He turned towards Asta, who was still standing there, doing nothing. Was he waiting for something? “Asta? Are you alright?” For a moment nothing happened. Asta just stared at the other. Red eyes observing the person in front of him.

And then…

“Aw man that hurt like hell” he said annoyed, rubbing his back.

“Eh?” Yuno was utterly confused.

“Yuno! Man, I’ll never do that again” he complained.

“Excuse me what? Asta what happened?”

“Mh? Oh! Yeah, I just tricked a demon. He’ll be so mad when he finds out” the teen laughed.

Okay, if Yuno wasn’t confused before he surely was now. He didn’t understand what just happened. One minute Asta pounced on top of him and the next he was complaining about his back. But he decided the two of them should talk about it alone.

So, he told the two siblings to go ahead while they talked about it. While Nozel was oblivious of the meaning of the statement, Noelle dragged her brother along with her, forcing him to leave the young couple alone. So much for Asta being dangerous for Noelle.

“Mind explaining what this was all about?” Yuno hissed at his boyfriend.

Asta leaned his head to the side. “Yeah sure. When that creepy guy decided I would be useful for him and called out to my demon I decided to do it myself. I knew there was no way to get out of his spell, he has powerful magic. The demon in my Grimoire and I combined our powers which turned out like this” Asta gestured towards his whole body.

“So you’re saying all of this was a trick?” Yuno raised an eyebrow.

“Partly” Asta shrugged.

“It really did hurt like hell. But this was the only thing I could think of. With all the pain I couldn’t speak, so telling you was out of the question. I contacted my demon and it turns out he hates that other guy. Originally my demon really did want to take over my body but agreed not to do it if I got rid of the other demon. So, I’ll be staying like this until we win, granting me the power to beat him” he explained.

Yuno took a deep breath. Okay, that was fine. He didn’t fail. Asta was fine and still in his right mind. No evil demon taking over his body. But he was still mad. So, he slapped Asta across the face.

“Ow. Hey what was that for!?” Asta yelled, holding his cheek.

“That was for making me worry I failed you again” the raven-haired teen stated.

Asta smiled. This was just like him. Since they had become a couple, Yuno showed much more emotion. And he was sure other noticed it too. “Oh, don’t worry, you could never fail me” he meant, shaking his head.

Asta smiled and for the first time since the fight began, they shared a long and silent kiss. Both of them could feel the desire inside it. Thee desire to go back to their normal life’s and maybe do even something more. But time didn’t allow it, so they had to pull apart again.

“Besides” Asta grinned. “My demon already tried to take over and failed miserably.”


	2. The only look I couldn't see in your eyes. Jealous! Yuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first request made by farimah. Jealous Yuno. I hope I made like you imagined it to be.

Since they were little kids no one was able to tear Asta and Yuno apart. Sure, growing up together helped a lot with that, but still.

Ever since the one night where Yuno went out by himself and almost lost his necklace, Asta refused to let the other go alone ever again. At first People thought it was cute. Brothers protecting each other.

But as they got older, Yuno refused to be close to the other more and more. He told Asta he could protect himself, since he had magic where Asta didn’t.

It was the first time someone saw Asta cry. He went to sister Lilly and told her how much Yuno seemed to reject him. The woman tried to explain to him that even as brothers, he had to give Yuno some space and time for himself.

Stubborn as he was, Asta still tried for weeks to gain the others attention. He wasn’t one to give up. But eventually he decided that siter Lilly was right and let Yuno have his own space.

With nothing left to do, Asta started training in the woods alone. Even though he and Yuno used to go there together every day, he started to do it alone. And from that day on, he and Yuno only grew apart more.

What he didn’t know though, was that Yuno only did it to protect him. The day he went out alone almost cost Asta his life. It was on that day that he realized how cruel and dangerous the world could be. And he refused to ever let Asta get in that danger again.

He saw only one way to do just that. Yuno started ignoring the other, going out alone and constantly told him he should just give up, because he was never going to be wizard king.

In reality Yuno knew very well that Asta could make it, but decided it was better this way. Unfortunately, it only seemed to fuel Asta’s confidence to fight his way to the top.

He saw the ash blond boy leave in the morning and come back for dinner. He was always breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Yuno was starting to wonder what he was doing all day long.

One day he sneaked after Asta, finding his training place and their old playground. By now they were twelve years old. The incident happened when they were nine.

Three years long he had been cold and distant towards Asta, but it didn’t help. Secretly he yearned to be close to the other again. To play around like they used to not so long ago.

When he saw Asta starting his training program, he was pretty surprised at how much energy Asta had at this age. He was watching him for hours. Listening to his bickering about becoming wizard king. But one thing he said would be sticking in his head for a long time.

“Never giving up is my magic. Just you watch Yuno. At some point I’ll finally reach you and then you have to acknowledge me again!”

Now they were seventeen, two years since they both joined the magic knights. But Asta wasn’t right. Yuno had always acknowledged his strength. The magic he had discovered for himself. He was hiding behind a mask for years, never showing his real emotions.

But Asta, that little genius had learned to read him perfectly. He knew what he was thinking at all times. He saw his pride and distress. His annoyance and even the sick feeling he got when he saw Asta injured. Always assuring him he would be fine.

But one thing he would never find out. The love he had developed for his friend. How he hated the look on girls faces when he passed by. He had made the Black Bulls into one of the best squads in the kingdom.

And since then he had been gaining the attention of girls all around the kingdom. Wherever he went girls were around him trying to impress the teen. Oblivious as he was, Asta always allowed others to be near him. He didn’t even notice their stupid giggles and flirting.

How jealous he was when he saw Noelle and Mimosa with him. How their eyes were shining at the sight of him.

And how they were doing it **right now!**

Noelle at his right side and Mimosa on the left. He was so oblivious to their feelings, probably the reason he hadn’t found out about his own feelings towards him. 

But he was having none of it! He didn’t spend his entire childhood trying to keep Asta away from danger just for some royals to get their way. No, Asta belonged to him and that was it! He wanted to get the teen away from the two but couldn’t think of a proper excuse.

He growled to himself as the three of them began to laugh about something stupid Asta had said.

Yuno huffed, leaning slightly on the table he was standing at. Not sitting at a table but standing at it, the most stupid thing someone could think of, but people liked it.

A glass was placed down in front of him and Yuno looked up surprised to see Klaus standing on the other side of the table. Yuno took it with a sigh and took a sip. He was not in the mood to get lectured.

But that was not what he was hearing from the other.

“When are you finally going to tell him?” he asked.

Yuno almost chocked on the small amount of water. “What?” he asked, trying to sound normal but failing as his voice cracked slightly.

“Asta. When are you going to tell him how you feel?” Yuno swore he saw Klaus smirk for just a moment.

“T-there is n-nothing to tell him” Yuno stuttered.

Klaus almost laughed at the others attempt to sound casual. He was about to give a clever answer but was interrupted instead.

“I beg to differ” Yuno turned around to see Fuegoleon and Mereolena Vermillion standing behind them.

Mereolena was grinning like a maniac (like always) and her brother had a knowing smile on his lips. Was he that easy to read?

“I am not in love” Yuno protested.

The grin on Mereolena’s face widened, if that was even possible. “Who said anything about love?” she teased.

Yuno blushed, realizing his mistake. They indeed had said nothing about love, just feelings. But he was pretty sure this was what they had meant. What else? She just liked to tease people that was all.

“Look Yuno love comes and goes we all know that. But it is always a mistake to let the first love go. You will never know if you don’t gain the confidence to tell him” Fuegoleon said wisely.

The raven-haired teen hummed and looked over at Asta. He hadn’t even noticed that he was there, didn’t spare him one glance. Or did he?

“From what you have told me you have been rejecting him for a long time now. And he has been begging for your attention. Isn’t it time you finally make up for that?” Klaus pushed up his glasses.

“And by the way you’re glaring at the two girls, you clearly have a lot to tell him” the female Vermillion laughed loudly. It caused Asta to look over and their gazes met for just a second before both of them quickly looked away.

Yuno shook his head. “No, I’m fine” he stated. Mostly trying to convince himself. But when he saw the joy on Asta’s face, and the way Noelle and Mimosa looked at him almost made him snap. There was only one thing that could happen that would make him lose it completely.

Ad it happened three seconds later. Both girls had ben kissing Asta on the cheek which made him blush.

_**Snap** _

The glass in Yuno’s hand had been crushed into pieces. The liquid inside it spilling onto the table and the ground. His eye began twitching in anger. How dare they!

Everyone, even Mereolena, looked surprised at the outburst of the teen. If this wasn’t jealousy, then they didn’t know what it was.

“Okay, this is enough. You’ll need to talk with him” Klaus decided, giving Yuno a light shove in the right direction.

But the teen stopped on his own. He sighed, whipping his hand on a napkin. “It’s better if we stay apart from each other” he said.

“Are you afraid of being rejected?” Fuegoleon asked.

“No” Yuno shook his head, looking over at his friend. “I know he won’t, but I know he’ll just get in more danger. I know him. He’s reckless and stupid. He doesn’t think before acting and one day it’ll be the death of him. But I refuse to be the reason!” he said firmly.

“That’s what friends are for boy. Has your behavior ever stopped him from protecting you?”

“It hasn’t” Yuno sighed. “But then again. Me being distant hasn’t stopped me either.”

“Then there is no reason to hesitate” Fuegoleon held Yuno’s shoulder. “You’ll have to tell him sooner or later and at some point, you’ll regret not doing it today if he is going out with one of the girls tomorrow.”

Yuno’s eye twitched again at the thought of Asta going out with someone else. Yes, this was definitely jealousy. He hated the thought of not being with Asta, yet he had to admit how scared he was of him getting hurt because of him once again.

But he made up his mind.

“How do I even get him to be alone?” Yuno mumbled.

The three adults grinned. “Leave it to us”

A few minutes later Mimosa and Noelle were being dragged away. While Mimosa was taken by the three adults, Mereolena throwing the poor girl over her shoulder, Noelle was surprised to be ripped away from Asta by her own team-members. Both girls squeaked at being dragged away.

Yuno couldn’t help but feel relieved that his love-threat was being dragged away, leaving Asta alone and confused. But before some other girls could take advantage of it, Yuno decided it was now or never.

So, he took a dee breath and went over. Asta smiled upon seeing his best friend and rival finally acknowledge him. And Yuno couldn’t believe how good he felt being alone with Asta. The feeling of jealousy quickly washed away by the other teen’s presence.

“Yuno, you won’t believe how good it is to see someone that isn’t trying to throw themselves onto me” he chuckled.

Yuno’s own heart dropped a bit. So, he had noticed it how others were trying to get close to him. And was clearly annoyed by it. What was he supposed to say now if he only came over to finally say the truth?

He was screwed. The only thing he could think of was playing it cool again. So he just smiled knowingly.

“It’s your own fault. Just wear something that doesn’t show of your muscles” he said.

Asta pouted. “What am I supposed to do? This is what we have to wear. Look at Captain Yami. He’s worse than me!”

He’d rather ignore the Captain of the Black Bulls. Because he knew by now, the others had already told him about the situation. Meaning: He was standing somewhere grinning his ass off. Probably waiting for them to kiss or something so he could finally laugh.

Yuno was having none of it. If he wanted to be alone with Asta (and his own burning jealousy) he would be damn it!

“Let’s walk around a bit” he decided. Asta quickly agreed, more than happy to get away. A little while later he grabbed Yuno’s hand. Holding hands was something they did when they were kids. And it had been so long since they did.

Both of them quietly admitted to themselves how much they missed it.

On a small hill on top of the party where no one would care about them they layed down in the grass, looking up at the dark sky.

While Yuno rested his hands on his stomach, Asta still preferred to rest the behind his head, holding it up a bit.

“It’s been so long since we had some time alone” Asta said, smiling to himself.

“Yeah, way to long” Yuno hummed. He would love to do this more often. And maybe, after today, they could.

“I haven’t been honest with you Asta” the raven-haired teen said after long silence.

“Why’s that?”

“The reason I started to ignore you when we were younger and even now….” Yuno trailed of. He couldn’t say it. He had never admitted to someone that he was scared.

“You don’t have to say it. I know why” Asta grinned. “But it’s good to know you finally have the courage to admit it.”

“You knew I was jealous?” Yuno asked surprised.

“Eh?!” Asta sat up. Jealous? Where did that come from?

Yuno followed his motion. “You didn’t? Then what do you know?”

Asta leaned his head to the side. “I thought you were scared because of that one night. Sister Lilly always said you just wanted to be alone once in a while, but I knew you better. What jealousy?” he asked.

Yuno took a deep breath. Well fuck. He screwed up. Now he had to tell the truth. What else could he say? Either Asta accepted it, even though he said he was annoyed by everyone wanting to be with him, or he would reject him. He could live with that. Okay, that was a lie.

He started pushing on the other’s shoulders, forcing him to lie down back into the grass. Asta’s legs were bend behind his back, which was a little uncomfortable. But he was pretty flexible thanks to all his training. Arms on either side of his head.

Yuno kept his hands on Asta’s shoulders. Looking deep into those green eyes he loved. If he could make it happen, he would make sure only he could see those eyes, forbidding the sight to everyone else around him.

“I… hate it how people look at you. How girls look at you. How much Noelle and Mimosa try to gain your attention and you’re allowing it. I hate that you go on missions without me and get hurt. I hate how you make me weak with just one smile. And I….. love everything about you because I love you and I wish I could make sure no one but me can look at you.”

Asta’s eyes widened with every word Yuno uttered above him. This was not what he expected. And yet it was everything he ever wanted to hear. He knew Yuno was waiting for an answer. Something like a simple yes or no. But he wasn’t one for simple things.

So, instead of answering he lifted his hand to the back of Yuno’s head and pulled him down. Lips pressing against each other slowly and lightly. It felt so right that he didn’t want to stop. But at some point, he had to.

In the end they were laying in the grass on the hill. Asta was hiding his face in the crook of Yuno’s neck while one hand around his torso. Yuno himself was holding Asta by the waist, looking up in the sky.

“You’re a big idiot, handsome jerk. I’ve waited to long for this. The only look I couldn’t see in your eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it. I had planed on writing this earlier but then on Thursday I was told that my Grandpa dies and I didn't feel like writing. But now I did it. I literally wrote this in like three hours.


	3. Mates? Mates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Asta X Alpha Yuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed another chapter. Little warning. Lemon at the end. I added something you might not have seen anywhere else. But hey it's a Fanfiction. You can do what you want

There was one special day in every person’s life. It wasn’t the day to receive a Grimoire nor the day they could maybe join a magic knight squad.   
It was the day they found out which class they belonged to. 

In Clover Kingdom there were three classes you could belong to. First the Alphas. Most of them were men but sometimes women could be Alphas too. Next were Betas. It wasn’t uncommon for both men and women to be a Beta. The chances were kind of even. And last: the Omegas. 

Omegas were the lowest class. Unlike Alphas most women were Omega and a small amount of them were men. Omegas were the ones to get pregnant. The ones who carried the young and took care of them. 

A lot of Alphas searched for Omegas who were small and obedient. Once mated, many Alphas forced the Omegas to stay home and take care of the children.   
Today was the day two boys would find out their class. Asta and Yuno

“I’m pretty sure were both Alpha’s! Or maybe you’re a Beta. Would explain a lot” Asta exclaimed loudly. He was skipping along the road towards the mage that would reveal their class to them. And Asta couldn’t be more thrilled about it. Because of his lack of magic, he was sure he would at least be at the top this time. 

Fate wouldn’t be that cruel to him to just make him an Omega too, right? 

Yuno calmly trailed after his rival. “I’m sure you’re the Beta. You’re not very dominant but not submissive either. I’m the Alpha” he smiled to himself. If he was being honest, he wanted Asta to be an Omega, to be his mate. But at the same time, he didn’t want the other to be sad about it. 

“Yeah…” Asta’s bright smile slowly turned into a frown as he realized the words the other had spoken.

“Hey!” he yelled at Yuno, who could barely keep himself from laughing. Sometimes Asta could be such an idiot. And oblivious too. 

Asta growled. “We’ll see who’s going to lose here. I know it! I wont lose to you, handsome jerk!” he exclaimed, running ahead once again. 

Yuno chuckled. He was way to happy about finding out. The moment they went into the building it meant no turning back. Their life would change forever, and he prayed for the best to happen. 

And before he knew it, they were standing in front of the tall building in which the person resided that would reveal them their class. Was he scared? Maybe. But he knew Asta was nervous too. 

Even though the ash-blond teen was grinning like a maniac he could see it in his eyes how scared he was to go in there. He wasn’t one to turn around and walk away, never to come back, but they both knew how much they wanted to. 

Asta took a deep breath. “No turning back” he whispered. Yuno nodded. “No turning back” he agreed.

“Are you scared?” Asta asked, not even looking at the other. His gaze was fixed on the building in front of him. 

“No” Yuno lied. 

Asta smiled. “Me neither.”

And so, they went inside. Not even knowing that by the end of the day, everything would change. It will never be like it was ever again. 

After the test was done, both of them were sitting in a small room, waiting for the results. While Asta was pretending to read a book, Yuno was actually reading one. Trying to get his thoughts in a different direction. It wasn’t helping though. 

Green eyes flew over the words on each page as he pretended to read, flipping the pages way to fast. No normal person was able to read that fast, especially not Asta.   
Time passed by as the clock on the wall made clicking sounds with each and every second that made the time move forward slowly. 

And finally, the book was ripped away from him. Surprised, Asta looked over to Yuno who was looking pretty annoyed by the other. He got Asta was nervous, that itself was totally fine, but all this page flipping about every five seconds was more than just annoying. 

“Calm down. You’re going to kill that book the way you’re ripping the pages to turn onto the next side” Yuno chuckled lightly.

Asta huffed. He was one to talk. He could feel the nervousness practically dripping from him.   
“It’ll be fine. Even if one of us is an Omega, nothing will change. It doesn’t change who we are.”

Before Asta could respond, a small women came into the room and ordered both of them to follow. She placed them in separate rooms where a doctor was waiting for each of them. 

The teen sat down in the chair and waited. The best result he could get was Alpha, and worst was Omega. He wasn’t sure if he cared about it.   
“Well my boy” the doctor began, looking at the paper with the test results. His eyes quickly flew over the words, faintly reading about the massive amount of physical strength Asta had and finally stopped by the last word. 

“Omega”

And his world shattered. He was an Omega. The kind of person expected to stay home, not working as a magic knight. It didn’t mean he had to stop though. And he wouldn’t stop, no matter what others told him. Every Alpha in the kingdom could order him to stop, but he would never listen. 

Now Asta had another goal. He would show everyone that even Omegas could be strong. Strong enough to withstand the command of an Alpha. 

“You’ll need these” the doctor said, lightly shoving the pills over the table. Heat suppressants. It was fine. He could still compete with Yuno. He would still compete with Yuno. And who knew, maybe Yuno was an Omega too. 

“But I’m nothing like an Omega” Asta complained. 

The doctor smiled. “Omegas aren’t all the same. Just like Alphas and Betas. We always think that the different types have the same emotions. That we act the same. Alphas are often seen as the more aggressive ones, but I have seen a lot of calm Alphas in my time.” 

Asta hummed in thought. He knew a few Alphas that were calm, like Father Orsi. He was pretty calm for an Alpha. Maybe he could get used to this. He didn’t even have to mate if he didn’t want to. 

A smile crept itself onto his lips as he stood up, taking the pills. “Thanks Doc” and with that he left the room, waiting for Yuno. He was praying that Yuno was an Omega too. Not like they could lie to each other. Scent or not, they both knew each other way to well to tell when one was lying. 

Asta leaned against the wall of the building on the outside, wind blowing around him. The air smelled different now. Well, now that he was old enough, he could smell way better. 

When the front door opened and Yuno stepped out, Asta pretended for just a moment that the smirk on his Rival’s lips wasn’t telling him: ‘told you that I’m the Alpha’. But it did.   
And when their eyes met Asta didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what to feel. Even without words, both of them knew the results of the other, even though both of them were holding their pheromones back. 

Asta looked away. He failed him. Failed him as a rival. An Alpha against an Omega? No one would believe that. It was worse than before. Now he compared himself with an Alpha. Pathetic. How very pathetic. 

He wanted to run away and hide. To scream and destroy everything in reach. But as he made a run for it, Yuno was quick to grab his arm. Both of them felt the tingling sensation rushing through the limbs. It was kind of nice for the Omega. 

Yuno knew very well that Asta could free himself with ease. No matter how strong his hold was, Asta would always be stronger than him. He couldn’t hold him in place even if his life depended on it. But still, Asta wasn’t moving at all, not even trying to break free. Just looking away, avoiding eye contact. 

“I want you to stay with me for the night” he said. 

“Already giving me commands? Were you hoping that I’m an Omega?” Asta hissed, green eyes locking with honey colored ones. He knew it wasn’t. It didn’t sound like one, but he couldn’t help but feel angry at the others words. Not even one minute and he was already demanding stuff.

Yuno sighed, letting go of the Omega’s arm. “No, but….” He didn’t even know how to say it. 

“But what? What Yuno?”

“I don’t like the feeling of you being there alone” he admitted.

Asta leaned his head to the side in confusion and gosh, to Yuno it looked like the cutest thing ever. Now that Asta had presented as an Omega he actually had a chance. And looking at the small Omega’s neck was tugging at his instincts and nerves. 

“What do you mean. My squad is perfectly fine. I wont be alone” he explained. 

“Yes, but as far as I know there are only Alphas and Betas in your squad, right?” it was embarrassing to ask, but he had to know. The feeling to protect was strong. 

“Oh that’s it! Yeah, no Omega’s and no one is mated as far as I know. But they wouldn’t do anything, you know that” Asta smiled. The concern his friend and rival was showing was cute, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He was blushing. 

Hearing that no one was mated raised the alarm bells in Yuno’s head. Now it was even more important to keep an eye on Asta. He shook his head. 

“I know I know, but please Asta. I’d feel better if I knew that you’re safe the first night” he was ready to beg if he had to. 

“Alright fine, but I’ll have to tell Captain Yami. Not like he’ll really care” he chuckled. 

After Asta had informed his Captain and squad mates where he was staying for the night, along with the reason, he went with Yuno. He did mention the fact that Yuno was scared for him which the others found pretty sweet. Yami however, didn’t care. 

The evening wasn’t pretty eventful. He and Yuno decided to eat in private in Yuno’s room. He even had to shoo Belle away. The wind spirit was being pretty clear when she said that she didn’t like Asta, why ever that was. 

But as the evening proceeded Asta was starting to get lost in the smell Yuno was giving off. It was like a mix of dark chocolate and peppermint. A nice combination. He liked it and without noticing it, Asta inched closer towards Yuno every minute until eventually, he was leaning against him, able to smell the scent fully. 

Asta closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of his friend and rival. It was the first day as an Omega and if all Alphas smelled as nice as Yuno did, he could live with it. 

Yuno had noticed the behavior of his friend. He wasn’t sure if he should just let it happen or if he should stop him. As much as he would love to have Asta all for himself, he didn’t know if he really wanted this or if he was just acting on instinct. 

Alphas often calmed Omegas down. But he couldn’t smell any distress from the other. There was just peace and……. Lust?

“Asta?” he took ahold of the shoulder that wasn’t leaning against him and shook the other lightly. He moaned quietly, eyes opening half way.   
“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“You smell good” Asta moaned, trying to get closer again. 

Yuno’s eyes widened. Why was he acting this way? This wasn’t like Asta at all. He needed help. Slowly, he eased Asta down onto the bed.   
“You wait here, okay. I’ll be right back” Yuno said. 

Asta looked at him with half lidded eyes and nodded. Hands on either side of his head, he waited for Yuno to come back. He didn’t feel like moving at all. Besides, the Alpha had asked him to stay where he was. 

Soon he heard footsteps nearing the room and entering. Yuno was back, along with Klaus. 

“See, isn’t this weird?” Yuno asked, concerned. 

Klaus hummed in thought, one hand adjusting his glasses. “He presented as an Omega right?” the Beta asked. 

Yuno nodded. “Yeah, we came here, ate something and then he drifted of, saying I smelled good” he blushed. 

“I’ve heard about this happening. It happens when Omega’s find their mates. Or more like, the person they desire to mate with. Most of the time they don’t even know it’s the person they wish to mate with. And it only happens the first time. If you don’t mate with him now, it wont happen again, but to his inner Omega it means that you rejected him” Klaus explained. 

“Oh” Yuno’s blush deepened.

“Yes well” Klaus coughed lightly in embarrassment. “I’ll leave it to you then” he closed the door behind him, which Yuno quickly locked. 

So Asta desired to mate with him? This was everything Yuno always wanted. Even before the morning he knew that if one of them were to be an Alpha and the other and Omega or a Beta, he would want to mate with Asta, no one else. 

He slowly inched towards the bed, looking at Asta who was still lying in the bed and was starting to look desperate. 

Yuno lightly traced a hand over Asta’s cheek, earning a light moan from the Omega. He was sweating and squirming in the bed. Yuno’s words were lost in his throat as all of his instincts took over. 

Swinging himself onto the bed, Yuno sat on Asta’s waist. His hands traced down from the torso over his hips. His form was perfect. 

Leaning down, Yuno took Asta’s shoulders and forced him up along with himself. He was quick to take of the younger teens jacket; his shirt being abandoned with it. The torso of the ash- blond teen was perfect like always. Before taking full action however, Yuno took his own shirt off, both boys now shirtless. 

In a matter of seconds, the rest of the clothes were lying on the floor too. It wasn’t the first time, but this time the skin contact was perfect. His own skin was cold compared to Asta’s, not like any of them cared now. 

And then he finally leaned forward to lick at Asta’s neck. The Omega was a moaning mess while the Alpha was licking at him, the salvia slowly trickling down his neck. 

“You still there Asta” Yuno asked against his ear, nipping it faintly. 

“Yeah” Asta breathed, his senses partly returning to him. The urge was still strong but at lest he could think again. 

“You sure you want this?”

The teen groaned when Yuno bit at his neck lightly, being careful not to mark him jet. 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Yuno smiled to himself, his right hand trailing down Asta’s back, the other holding his hip firmly.

Without hesitation Yuno pushed one finger in, still careful not to hurt the other. Asta’s arms clutched his back tightly, moaning when a second finger entered and was moving around with the other. The third followed almost as fast as the second, widening the Omega even further. 

The room was getting hotter every second and patience was running out. So Yuno retreated his fingers, earning a whining sound from Asta. 

“You ready?” he breathed. 

Asta just nodded. Yuno eased the other back onto the mattress, leg over his hip. He took his time to line himself up, before thrusting into the smaller teen. Asta moaned loudly, fingers clawing at the Alphas back.

The rhythm was steady and slow at first. Soon enough though Yuno fastened his pace. There were two other things he still had to do and one of them could wait. Leaning down, Yuno kissed Asta on his lips, while still thrusting into him. Moaning and panting was head throughout the room. 

Asta came first, moaning as he threw his head back in pleasure. Yuno followed shortly after, releasing his seed into the other. 

Before collapsing, Yuno pulled out and layed down beside Asta. Both were panting hard, exhausted from the event. It was great, both of them had to admit that. 

Yuno looked over at Asta, honey colored eyes looking into forest green eyes. “Mates?” he asked bluntly. 

Asta laughed hoarsely. 

“Mates!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, never did a Lemon before. So I hope it was okay. See Ya


	4. Meant for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho. Finally a new chapter. There isn’t much talk in this one. It’s more like a childhood story. Asta and Yuno sleeping and cuddling together.

On the day they were placed in front of the church in the small village, the father of the church already noticed it. He didn’t know who these two boys were, if they were brothers, but something about them was different.

They started out different and it stayed like this for all the years he took care of them. There were little things the boys had in common. While Yuno was silent while sleeping, Asta rolled around and made noises.

Orsi began to wonder if the boy had unlimited energy. From sunrise till sunset, Asta was active. And if he was being honest, he could get on his nerves.

When they got bigger, he had no choice but to place both of them in one crib. He didn’t have the money to get beds for the both of them. It was a church after all, and money was a difficult thing when you lived in such a small village. Even more when it was at the border of the kingdom, unnoticed by the royals. Or even the magic knights.

But when he placed the fussing Asta in the bed next to his more or less brother, he began to still. Orsi raised an eyebrow. Was this what he needed? Someone to sleep with. The elder man shrugged to himself. If it would keep the little devil quiet during the night, then he was fine with it.

He layed a small blanket over both of them, shielding them from the cold winter night. Both boys tried to cuddle closer to each other. If they wanted to share warmth, Orsi didn’t know.

What he did know though, was that it stayed like this from that moment on. He remembered when Asta was getting to tall for the small bed, while Yuno still had to get to that level. But when the now three-year-old noticed that he couldn’t sleep with Asta anymore, he began crying. It was funny now, seeing that Yuno is much taller than Asta now.

He tried to climb out of the bed to reach his brother, but to no avail. Not like Asta could sleep either. He was placed on a mattress on the ground but sleeping wasn’t possible. It wasn’t what he was used to. He stared at Yuno, trying to figure something out. He was to big and Yuno to small. He didn’t see any reason Yuno couldn’t be on the ground with him though.

So, he opened the door that led to the hallway, peeking out to see if father Orsi was still up. He wasn’t. All the lights in the church were out. None of them would be able to sleep if the other wasn’t there. The pleasant warmth of Yuno was always comforting for him. Shutting the door again, Asta pulled a small stool from the corner, dragging it towards the bed.

Yuno was smiling, waiting for his brother to get him down. Once Asta had dragged the stool up to the bed, he climbed on top. He wasn’t that big, or strong, but he was sure he could get Yuno out. He reached over the railing, trying to get ahold of the other.

He couldn’t speak that well yet, but he could tell others what he wanted. Yuno was better than him at this. Most of the time he was just to lazy though.

“Come” he whispered. Yuno was quick to grab his outstretched hand. Asta pulled the other closer and over the bed. With a thud they landed on the ground, unharmed. The mattress on the ground did little to help the fall, but with a little bit of luck, father Orsi hadn’t heard them.

Asta pushed himself off of the ground, dragging Yuno with him. He pushed the blanket off the mattress and layed down again. Yuno layed down beside him and helped to cover both of them. With a sigh, both boys closed their eyes. Now they could sleep.

This daily process continued until Yuno eventually grew tall enough. Father Orsi really didn’t understand the boys anymore. Maybe it was their difference that made them so perfect for each other. But when they stayed together on the mattress, it didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t have to worry about Asta breaking something anymore. The possibility that he could fall off the stool while trying to pull Yuno over the edge.

But then, when he sent Yuno into the village and he came back with a beaten Asta, something changed. During the day, Yuno was cold towards the other, but when it got late and it was time for bed, he still cuddled with him in the makeshift bed.

They both declared a rivalry with each other, and father Orsi was surprised when they wanted to become wizard king.

At the age of twelve Asta was quite frustrated that he still couldn’t use magic. While Yuno had wind magic, Asta lacked any talent. Nothing he tried seemed to work. Sister Lilly, who had been working in the church for a few years now, tried to tell him that he was just a late bloomer. But even those developed their magic when they were ten.

But Asta wasn’t ready to give up it seemed. For a few weeks he was convinced that, if he slept even closer to Yuno it would activate his own mana. But nothing happened.

Instead, Asta began to train his muscles and took a shower every evening, so the bed wouldn’t smell. Which Yuno greatly appreciated. Unlike Asta, Yuno grew even more quiet. He didn’t talk much, was calm and never cried again.

But Orsi could often watch him as he looked out of the window, towards the woods, where Asta was during the day. Like he was worried he wouldn’t come back early enough for them to sleep together. But Asta always came.

At the age of fourteen he would find them on the couch. Holding hands and sleeping, shoulders against each other. No matter where they were, if they were sleeping, they would do it together. Even outside.

This one day, Yuno came back from training only to run outside again, a large blanket in his hands. Lilly smiled to herself. Asta had fallen asleep in the grass on top of the hill, stars already shining in the sky. It was summertime, so it wasn’t a problem to stay outside.

The raven-haired teen layed down beside him in the grass, placing the blanket over then, cuddling closer to the other. Asta even came closer when he noticed the warmth of the other. That night, they slept outside. Yuno may act cold around the other, but Lilly quickly learned that it was just an act, the way he was. He cared about Asta more than anyone else.

And finally, the day came where they left the church to go and become magic knights. None of them would admit it, but both of them were worried if they were even able to sleep without the other. Along the way, they had started holding hands again.

Maybe it was the fact that they grew up with each other, but the thought of not sleeping with the other awoke a great disturbance in both of them.

Yuno felt it clearly that night. Sleeping against a tree wasn’t a problem, neither was Asta’s snoring. He was used to the noise and slept outside often enough. But when he looked over at the shorter boy, he began to realize clearly that this was probably the last night they would spend together.

He had thought about it many times. He knew that one day they wouldn’t get the chance to sleep in the same bed anymore. And unless they got in the same squad it was impossible to stay together. But if they still wanted to compete against each other, then they just had to choose different squads.

Yuno gave a silent sigh, leaning his head against Asta’s. He’d miss this.

And it came as he thought. Different squads and different homes. The first night would probably be awful. They would get used to it, he told himself. He would get used to it, he told himself.

But when he layed in the bed in his own way to large room it felt so wrong. The bed was large, probably meant for two. And the room itself seemed to be the size of the entire church. How could people sleep like this? Live like this? A room the size of his entire home, while people in the outskirts couldn’t even afford this.

* * *

Asta layed alone on the couch of his new home. He couldn’t sleep. Not like this. The room was fine, but empty. Asking one of the others to sleep with him would be weird. He was old enough to sleep alone, that wasn’t the problem. He was sure that he would fall asleep eventually. But it just felt wrong.

He closed his eyes. Asta often coughed himself stealing glances at the taller teen. The way the sun would reflect his perfect face. And in that moment Asta began asking himself what they even were. Were they really just rivals? Or more? Friends, definitely. But it started to slowly become more, didn’t it?

Opening his eyes, he yelped and fell off the couch in surprise.

“Finral!” he yelped.

“What are you doing here? You have a room, there is no need to sleep here” he raised an eyebrow.

The ash-blond teen sighed, pulling himself onto the couch again.

“I….. this will probably sound stupid” he mumbled.

Finral blinked twice. “I don’t think there is anything you could say that I would find stupid. I live with a bunch of idiots” he chuckled. If the captain would hear him, he’d be dead.

Asta looked over at the other. He wasn’t so sure if he should really say the truth. He didn’t really know any of his new squad mate’s, but he could give it a shot. Finral seemed like a sentimental person.

“Well… I grew up with Yuno in the church. We always slept in the same bed, since we were young. And now we don’t. It just feels wrong” he explained.

Finral gave a small smile. “Well I do have a brother, but we were never that close. But I understand what you mean. You’re not used to it. I do have an idea” he stood up. Asta followed him outside.

Finral opened a portal, motioning for Asta to follow. They came out in a large building, in front of a door.

“Now I know I probably shouldn’t do this, but you’ll probably both need this. This is his room. Don’t ask how I know I just have my ways. I’ll pick you up 8am sharp in the morning” Finral winked before stepping through the portal again.

Asta looked at the large double doors in front of him. This was Yuno’s new room? He huffed. How unfair, his was definitely smaller. Still, he knocked on the door. He was unable to hold himself back anymore.

After a minute, the door opened, revealing his brother. He couldn’t help but sigh in relieve. Yuno didn’t seem that surprised to see him though. And judging his looks, Asta knew that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.

Yuno smiled. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

Asta shook his head. The other moved to the side, allowing him to come inside. He was right, the room was pretty big.

“Way to much space” he whispered. Yuno hummed in agreement. He layed down on one side of the bed, waiting for Asta to come and join him on the other side. And Asta was quick to do so. He practically threw himself into the bed, covering both of them with the blanket. He cuddled close to Yuno.

An arm was thrown over his waist. He smiled this was what he was used to. How he liked it. Asta closed his eyes as a sudden calmness overwhelmed him.

Maybe they were just made for each other.


	5. Hurt! Asta

Asta winced as he walked beside Yuno. A hand was covering his side. He should’ve been more careful. He should’ve listened to the other. Why was he always so reckless? He couldn’t hold himself back for just one second.

Always running into battle like the idiot he was. But what could he do? The boy without magic, that had no other way to defend himself. It basically happened every time he went into battle. Yes, the others got hurt too, but not as much as he did. He always got to close to the enemy, wanting to much.

And this is what he gets for it. The wound wasn’t that big, but it still hurt like hell. His white shirt was getting a red stain, but he could hide it with his jacket. He would ask Mimosa for help later.

Right now, he and Yuno were searching for a place to stay. A storm was coming and in the middle of the woods it would be lethal to stay outside. He was wincing now and then from the stinging pain in his side, but he managed.

He had had worse pain in his life. A stern expression managed to hide his worst moments. If Yuno could see through it, he didn’t know. But right now, he just needed to find a place to stay while the storm passed.

For a moment Asta wished he had listened to Noelle and packed some bandages, but stubborn as he was, he told her that he wouldn’t need them. That he would be fine and even if anything happened, Yuno would be there to help him.

So why didn’t he just tell him that he got hurt? Maybe because he was tired of people scolding him for it. After Klaus had gotten over his ‘I’m a royal so respect me’ façade, he started to act like a mother-hen every time they saw each other. He would check him for injuries and scars. Looking for new wounds, he would order Mimosa to heal them the second he found one.

It was quite annoying. He could look out for himself. It was the price he payed for having no magic, and joining a magic knight squad. It was his own fault. He wanted it to much. Prove the world that even he, the only person with no magic, could become something great.

And he was right. But the pain and the scars that came with it were fine with him. As long as he could become wizard king.

But this time the injury was deeper. The spell had hit him directly in the side before he could even sense it. It was made from steal-magic. Solid and painful. Yet he hid it with a grin. And they had even escaped. Whoever they were got away before they could capture them, leaving both of them in the woods.

Yuno could’ve used his magic to go back home, but he insisted to stay. Maybe he wanted to make sure the other wasn’t alone in the woods. If he regreted that decision now?

“There!” Yuno yelled, bringing Asta out of his thoughts.

He looked ahead to see a cave not to far away from them. He followed Yuno into it, taking a look around. It wasn’t that big, but it would do until the storm had passed them.

Asta sat down by the wall, wincing again, but quickly turning his frown into a grin.

“This will do” he said, back leaning against the cold wall. Cold, yes, but at least dry.

Yuno hummed in agreement. The cave would shield them from the wind and the rain. Maybe even lightning if it strikes.

“I’m going to get some wood before the rain starts” he said, leaving the cave again.

Asta would’ve followed him if it wasn’t for his pain. As soon as Yuno left his sight he lifted his shirt. It looked bad. The wound itself wasn’t that large, but it was deep enough to make the blood flow fast.

It ran down on his skin, dropping on the ground. It didn’t take long for it to form a small puddle beneath him. The cracks in the ground made sure that the evidence of his wound would not bee seen by anyone but himself.

God, how was he going to explain this to Yuno? He couldn’t keep silent until they were back. He didn’t even know if he would make it through the night. The blood was flowing to fast for that.

Asta leaned his back against the wall of the cave. The only thing he could do for now was press his hand against the wound. Maybe it would stop the blood flow. A sigh escaped his lips. He could already hear Yuno scolding him for not saying anything sooner.

But what could he expect from the other? Yuno may never admit it to others, but he was a big softy. He cared about others deeply and would do anything to protect others, just like himself.

If he was being honest, Asta kind of relied on that. At least when they were together somewhere. On missions, Yuno had developed the habit of checking him for wounds. This time though, this one time he did get hurt badly, he convinced the other that he was fine.

He probably didn’t believe him and waited until he told him the truth. Asta wasn’t a bad liar, Yuno just knew him well enough.

Soon enough, Yuno came back with enough wood for the night. Asta knew, as soon as Yuno had managed to make a fire he would see the dark stain on his shirt, asking questions. It wasn’t even drying. The flow was to strong and didn’t give the fabric the chance to dry.

The raven-haired teen piled up some of the wood, using stones to start the fire. It was one of the useful things they had learned in the church. Sparks came from the stones until eventually the wood began to catch fire.

“There we go” Yuno whispered.

Asta pulled his jacket closer to himself, looking away from the other. Maybe, just maybe he could-

“Asta”

The teen sighed. Of course he couldn’t. He looked back towards the other. The blank expression could’ve fooled anyone, but not him. He saw the concern in those eyes, along with some anger and maybe even disappointment.

“Will you show me now or do I have to force you?”

“I’m fine” Asta mumbled.

“’Fine’ tends to almost kill you three times a week” Yuno argued.

“I’m fine!” he said, this time a little louder.

“Asta!-“

“Yuno! I am fine!” the ash-blond teen gritted his teeth. He had moved the wrong way. Maybe he wasn’t that fine after all. But this time he would make it on his own.

“It’ll go away eventually” he smiled. He pleaded Yuno would just let it go, but the blood loss was getting to him.

“It wont go away. You’re bleeding through the fucking jacket!” Yuno hissed.

Asta looked down in surprise. Indeed, the blood was now soaking his jacket too. He sighed. So much for hiding his injuries. Just his luck. The bleeding just wouldn’t stop on its own.

As he took of his jacket, he heard Yuno moving closer. He hissed a little when he moved. God this place was horrible for a wound. No matter what you moved, this section would be moved as well.

Before Asta could do anything more, Yuno pushed his hands away, lifting up his shirt. He leaned his head against the wall once again.

“Fuck…” he heard Yuno mumble.

“You idiot! That could get infected. Not to mention the fact that it’s deep. How long has this been bleeding?”

Asta shrugged. “Maybe an hour. How long were we searching for a place to stay?” Yuno grumbled something in reply. Asta saw sure he was cursing him for not saying anything.

He yelped when Yuno put a hand on either side of the wound, lightly pulling it apart.

“That hurt like hell!” he complained.

“I need to get a better look at it. It’s been bleeding for to long and none of us have healing magic” the other explained. He tried to stay calm, but on the inside, he was nervous and maybe even a bit scared. If the wound really did get infected, it could cause some serious problem.

Asta nodded. He tried to stay put, he really did. But the pressure around the wound hurt more than the stab itself. Finally, Yuno pulled away and Asta let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“We need to improvise” the raven-haired teen said.

“Improvise?”

“The wound is to deep. It probably wont stop bleeding on it’s on, not until you have bled out. So we need to stop it” Yuno grabbed his satchel and began searching in it.

“With what?” Asta asked, raising an eyebrow. What was the other planning? He had a feeling that he wouldn’t like it.

Yuno didn’t answer until he pulled out a long and thin piece of metal. It was round on both ends. Just a piece of metal.

“This will do” he mumbled to himself.

As he held one need of the metal into the flames, Asta became uneasy. Now he was sure. He didn’t like where this was going. Two minutes later, Yuno pulled it out of the fire, the metal glowing with heat.

Asta held his hands up. “Now Yuno, we don’t want to overdo it, right?” he laughed nervously.

He could live with a little pain, or even some more, but this was ridiculous. What was he even going to do with it?

“We need to stop the bleeding now. Hot metal can burn the wound. It will stop bleeding after a few seconds. You just need to trust me” Yuno sat down in front of the other. Even from there, Asta could feel the heat that was coming from the metal.

Taking a deep breath, Asta lifted his shirt. He didn’t really have a choice, did he? Yuno was right. There was no healer around and if they didn’t do something, he would bleed out. Yuno smiled.

“Don’t worry, I know exactly how to distract you from the pain”

Asta raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How are you going to do tha-“

He was cut off, eyes widening when a hand grabbed his chin, lips connecting. His shock was quickly forgotten, eyes closing. This was nice. It was slow and soft, but still nice. He never thought his first kiss would be like this. Not with Yuno and definitely not under this condition. But what surprised him was, that he didn’t mind it at all.

But al this was quickly over when he felt a burning sensation in his wound. Asta tore away with a scream, eyes clenching shut. He wanted to pull away so badly. But if he did that now they’d had to start all over again. Even if he liked the start, he didn’t really like the rest.

It was just a minute that passed, but it felt like hours, the pain intensifying with every shaking breath he took. The pain finally began to subside slowly. He didn’t even notice that he started crying, until the tears hit his hands.

“That..” he breathed, laughing lightly. “Was horrible.”

Yuno layed the metal aside, checking on the wound again.

“Which part?” he asked amused.

It stopped bleeding. Well, mostly. Some drops were still coming through, but it was enough to help the rest close on its own. His body didn’t need any more help now. The rest would close in the next few minutes.

“How about when you burned me?”

God, he was so tired. Energy was usually something he seemed to have with no end. But right now, it was pretty close. The loss of blood and the pain was to much.

“Your fault. Next time just tell me. Or don’t get hurt” Yuno retorted.

“You start to sound like Captain Yami”

“Great” Yuno scoffed. He’d rather not sound like that guy. He didn’t have this voice you get from smoking to much.

“The rest though” Asta smiled, letting his shirt fall down again. “The rest was pretty good. I could get used to this”

Yuno looked up at the other. “I would prefer it if I didn’t have to fix you up like this again” he said seriously.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it handsome jerk. Besides, I don’t get hurt like this that often” he grinned.

“In that case we should go on missions together more often” Yuno leaned close again. He would’ve closed the gap again, but he wasn’t sure if Asta was fully there. His eyes were only half-open and glazed over. He was exhausted, tired.

He helped the other to lie down. Sleeping on his back would be better right now. The cave wasn’t the best place to sleep in this state, but he’d take care of the other. Yuno draped an arm over the others waist, careful to not hit the wound. It was closed but was still sensitive.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”


	6. wizard king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say to this one.  
> A one shot about Asta and Yuno both becomming wizard king

The magic knight Captains all sat in one room. It had been some time since they all came together for a meeting. And since the war with the elves was over, everyone was just glad that things were going back to normal standards.

Even though they had been betrayed by one of their own, William Vengeance sharing a body with Patri, they had welcomed him back into their middle. All of it had turned out to be a big misunderstanding between the humans and the elves.

Well, more or less since the demon manipulated both races 500 years ago. None of it had to happen, had they just known the whole truth behind all of it. How the first wizard king had been friends with Licht, and how his sister was going to marry him.

Dying at her own ceremony while being pregnant. When they heard the story all of them had been devastated. They understood why Patri did all of this, even why William betrayed them.

When you only knew one side of the story, it sounded like the humans were the bad ones in it. They kind of had been, stealing their mana, but in the end, it was all just the plan of a demon to enter their world.

But still, even though Julius Novachrono had not been killed by Patri, everyone knew he could no longer be the wizard king. It would be to weird. So now, they had to find a new one.

And this was the reason why they had come together that day. It was the question who would take that place. Some of them would like to take that place themselves, like Nozel and Fuegoleon. And some of them would be relieved to know that they didn’t have to take that place, like Rill and Yami.

The rest didn’t really care if it was them or not. There was no rule that said it had to be a Captain of the magic knights. Only that it had to be someone powerful, respectful, and full of passion to protect.

William had finally decided to keep his mask down. The one he had gotten from Julius many years ago. To help his confidence. Before the whole incident, there were not many people who knew his face.

The large birthmark on it was scared many. People thought he brought bad luck, or that he was cursed, because he had been born with it.

But none of those things were true, William knew that himself. Still, for many years he didn’t approach people, scared of their reaction. But when he met Julius, it changed. Even Patri had started believing again, for just a second. But his pain was to deep and to old to fade for just one kind man.

None of this was important anymore. Important was to find a new wizard king. But the tension in the room was heavy.

“So is anyone going to make a suggestion?” Yami asked, puffin out some smoke.

“I don’t hear you making any” Nozel replied with his usual calmness.

Everyone knew how eager he was to be the next wizard king. How much he wished to be in that position, even if it meant listening to the Clover king every now and then. It was worth it to be in that honorable position.

“We can sit here all day and keep quiet. We need to make a choice” Charlotte said with her usual cold tone.

“Indeed. The kingdom needs a new wizard king now. Especially with the destruction all around it” William said.

“And you don’t want that position?” Nozel asked coldly. He was still a bit mad at the other. But after hearing the whole story, it had subsided a bit. He still felt betrayed though.

William smiled sadly. “Of course I don’t. I don’t deserve it”

“This isn’t a question of deserving. This is a question of capability. We need the one person of the kingdom that is passionate, powerful and is trustworthy” Jack meant. For once, he was taking things seriously.

“There are a lot of people that fit that description. But we don’t have all the time in the world to find this one person that would take the job” Kaiser grumbled.

Yami grinned, lighting a new cigarette. He knew the perfect person to take the job. All of them knew, they just didn’t want to admit it. Maybe because of his status. But he deserved it more than anyone else.

Then again, he also knew that he could never say yes, which meant that someone else would come in question. One Yami knew as well, and he would decline as well. It left them with just one option, if they really wanted to take the best for the job, which they did.

He could’ve laughed. Everyone would win, and he would get a break from the kid. Not like he was that annoying. He loved everyone in his squad like the family he doesn’t have anymore. That was the reason he took those of broken families. The weird kids. Those that no one wanted and still deserved it.

“Alright. We need someone that is powerful and passionate. With a big heart and the guts to do it” he smirked.

“Oh Yami, please don’t tell me you’re thinking about him” Charlotte pleaded.

Mereolena laughed. “Of course he is. Who else?”

“He is still to young. And to unexperienced. He’ll kill himself on the first day” Fuegoleon said. He knew who Yami meant, but it worried him.

“He’s not even going to agree. It’s his dream but not only his” William interjected.

“That crazy little boy is exactly what we need. And someone else” Mereolena grinned.

“Oh sister” Fuegoleon sighed. He didn’t like where this was going.

Yami laughed louder. “Who said it had to be just one person?”

That made the Captains look at each other at the round table.

Maybe…..

* * *

Asta paced in front of the large double doors. The Captains of the magic knights were sitting behind it, discussing something. He had been asked to come and wait in front of the door until he was invited inside.

He didn’t know much about society rules but knew when not to overstep the line. And it was Yami who had asked him to wait. He had knocked on the door, wobbling on his heels. He was nervous and exited.

What could be so important that he was asked to come. The Captain had just said that he was going to a meeting. Asta hadn’t expected to be called to it.

He was about to sit down on the bench beside the door when he heard footsteps running towards him. He didn’t know what to expect but suddenly he found himself in a bone crushing hug from Yuno.

Asta was a bit confused. Did he miss something? Yeah, he heard about the fact that the magic parliament wanted to blame him for the incident with the elves. But he was innocent by their standards.

There was a three-hour long speech on his part about how he was there to protect the people of the kingdom, and that this was his job as a magic knight. That Damnatio guy said that his scale moved for those who were innocent. And it had moved in his favor. He had had no choice but to let him go.

He still had to explain about his demon, or whatever it was that gave him his power. They were surprisingly okay with it, saying that they had had worse things. But they would keep an eye on him.

“Yuno! What’s wrong?” he asked, returning the hug.

“You’re okay” he mumbled into his shoulder.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Asta was sure that this was about the parliament thing.

Yuno pulled away, straightening his robes. “Sorry. I have been called here. They said that it was about you too and then I thought they had….” He trailed off, not wanting to continue the thought.

“Ha! You know that would never happen. Captain Yami and the others would kill them all before that happened” the ash-blond teen grinned.

“Asta..” Yuno placed a hand on Asta’s cheek. The other quickly shut his mouth, grin turning into a frown.

Yuno was never affectionate in public. He liked their peaceful alone time during the night, when he would sneak out of the Black Bulls hideout to cuddle.

….And maybe do other things

Asta leaned into the touch though, eyes closing and a gentle smile gracing his lips.

“I’m fine really. Nothing is going to happen. I promise”

At that moment, the door was thrown open, Mereolena standing there and grinning like a maniac.

“All right lovebirds. Get in here” she laughed.

The two teens blushed at her reaction. It was like she knew about their relationship. Maybe she did, Asta thought. She may be crazy, but she was very observant.

Silent and a bit embarrassed, they followed her inside, closing the door behind them. They stood in front of the large table that all the magic knights were gathered at.

“All right. We called you here because we wish to tell you who the new wizard king is” Fuegoleon said.

Asta could’ve pouted. So it wasn’t him. He was just called to get to know the new wizard king. It wasn’t him and probably not Yuno either. He didn’t really care which one of them it would be anymore. As long as it was one of them. Proving those nobles and royals how wrong they were. Even though Asta liked some of them, like Mimosa and Noelle.

“As you two know, Julius can’t do it anymore, since he has been turned into a child. We have been talking for a long time and came to a decision. It was hard and many arguments came along with it. We just hope that both of you can accept it” Charlotte spoke.

Asta nodded. He could deal with it.

“Now don’t look so glum kid. You did it you know?” Yami grinned.

“Eh?” Asta’s mind seemed to shut down for a minute.

“We decided to try a new angle. Both of you aimed to be the next wizard king. And both of you saved this kingdom. You are still young, so you’ll need each-others help. You both will be the next wizard kings” Dorothy laughed, her purple eyes shining with glee.

“Eh?!” both boys yelled at the same time. It was rare that Yuno lost it like this, but when he did it surprised everyone.

“Yes, you deserve it more than anyone here. You both saved this kingdom almost alone at such a young age. There is no arguing with that” Nozel said.

Asta grinned. Yes, slowly his brain began to progress what they said. He made it! They made it! This was their dream, and they did it together.

He laughed, hugging Yuno from the side, who was still standing there, confused.

“We will inform the kingdom. You two better get enough sleep because your coronation is tomorrow” Yami grinned.

“Yes, yes. Alright. C’mon Yuno” Asta dragged the other teen with him.

He still couldn’t believe it. They did it. They really did it. By tomorrow evening they would be everything they ever wanted to be. And that together.

Asta decided that today, he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone. So, he dragged Yuno to his room in the golden dawn. It was probably the last day they would spend there.

His breath hitched. Did they know? Did they know about their relationship? Was that even allowed. They didn’t have to end it just because of the wizard king stuff, right? Even if so, he knew they would just keep it a secret from then on.

They arrived at Yuno’s room, quickly getting rid of any clothes they didn’t need for the night. Asta jumped into the bed beside his boyfriend. Yuno was till quiet. He hadn’t said a word since they had left the meeting room.

“Yuno, are you alright?” Asta asked, turning onto his side to get a better look at the other. He didn’t receive an answer for quite some time.

Yuno blinked, starring at the ceiling. “We made it” he whispered.

Asta smiled. “Yeah, we did. In the end, we both win”

Before he knew it, Yuno was on top of him, head buried in his neck. He left kisses and even some bites here and there. Asta giggled.

“Yuno stop it. We need to sleep and get up early tomorrow.”

Yuno huffed, stopping in his actions. He’d rather have some fun tonight. Celebrate their achievement. It had been some time since he had really shown his love for the other. But Asta was right. They had to get up early in the morning.

Leaving one last kiss on the others neck, Yuno layed back down beside him, Asta snuggling into his side. Tomorrow though. Tomorrow for sure.

* * *

The next morning, people were gathered in the town, watching the coronation. Asta had jumped out of the bed as soon as the sun began to rise, dragging Yuno up with him.

The wind mage didn’t like it though. He grumbled something, turning around in bed, and hiding his head in the pillow. Even with all his strength, it took Asta one hour to get the other out of the bed. He didn’t want to be late.

It was the first time in history that two people would be crowned wizard king. At least that’s what Asta thought. He didn’t see the next words coming, as both he and Yuno were having a crown set upon their head.

“I present to you: wizard king Yuno and wizard queen Asta!” the man announced.

Asta almost fell over in surprise and Yuno, that bastard, was laughing at him. He could even hear the snickers from the magic knight Captains.

“Do I look like a woman to you!” he complained.

“N-no sir, but the rules say that there can be only one wizard king” he explained.

“But why am I the woman” Asta whined.

Yami started laughing openly, unable to contain himself any longer. Jack soon followed. Asta shot them a glare. They totally knew about this. They knew about this rule and just told that guy to call him queen.

“Captain Yami that is not funny!”

“You’re right, you’re right!” the man heaved, trying to calm himself.

“Thank you” Asta sighed.

“It’s HILARIOUS!” Jack burst out, Yami following again.

“Forgive us my queen” Yami mocked, bowing slightly.

“That’s it” Asta yelled, ready to get his swords out.

“Oh don’t be like that Asta.”

The ash-blond teen puffed his cheeks. He was certainly not a woman. But if this was the price he had to pay, then fine. There were worse things. And he didn’t want to disrespect Captain Charlotte.

“We both know that you’re the woman in our relationship” Yuno whispered to him. He blushed. Yeah, he kind of was. But this was still embarrassing.

This was the worst day of his life!

“I’ll make it up to you tonight” he heard Yuno whisper again, a hand snaking around his waist.

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of the one shot series. Like I said you can make any suggestion you want. There are no limits right now. Lemons are allowed, but there will be no updates if I get no suggestions. So be creative.  
> Until then  
> Bye


End file.
